nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cutesie Badger
All the fruits on the fruit cart are singing. Then EJ asks them to be quiet; they're being really loud, interrupting his nap. This annoys Molly, who corrects EJ by telling him they'll be famous, while he'll just sit there annoying animals. This doesn't go well with Sonic. Then he asks Molly if he can join their music group, and she is very surprised about this, saying a no. This also doesn't go well with Sonic. Not that long into the episode, but a cute- small baby sized badger comes. Everyone thinks he's so cute, even to Darwin calling him a "little boy". The badger says his name is Cutesie, and he's lost. Then EJ asks him if he wishes to live there, as Deema rudely answers him with a "Of course not". Cutesie refers to EJ as a big brother, and asks him if he doesn't mind taking care of him. He says he doesn't mind, making Gumball think he'd be a horrible Big brother, because he's too mature and does have a lot of responsibilty. This also doesn't go well with Sonic. He believes he'll do great, as the gang starts back on there song. After seconds, EJ and Cutesie are quiet, until page tells him to say something smart and mature. Cutesie says it, and everyone doesn't mind, because he's so young, and they even think it's cute. This makes EJ surprised, because he thought they'd do what they did to him. Eventually, EJ accidentally says something mean to Cutesie, making him sad. The gang is mad at him as Cutesie starts to cry. They yell at EJ and Molly, Deema, Gumball, Darwin, Patrick, Spongebob, Nicole, Richard and Helen Lei tell him to go away and never come back. EJ starts to cry, and leaves the fruit cart, as they get back to their music. However, a incredibly outraged Sonic silences them and ever so angrily screams "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!!" and screams that despite what his half-brother did, he wouldn't be mad at him, and says that the Glee Club members are the worst friends in the history of programs and leaves them in a huff, swearing he will never talk to them again. EJ goes to 3 carts, and they all cruelly kick him out right on the fist second. Then, he meets a group called " The Organics", who apperantley are teenagers who meditate, and try to find peace. They let EJ join their group, calling him "The badgery one". Meanwhile, back at home, the gang is having trouble with Cutesie, because he's annoying them. Molly tries to break it to him in the sweetest way as possible, but he keeps annoying her, until Gumball comes and helps. Molly wants EJ back, saying he was the only one who could deal with Cutesie. They try to call him back in the hopes that they will both gain EJ and Sonic's forgiveness. After hours of training, they count EJ as a full organic, and give him cool presents, such as a beard, and teaching him to go to sleep with his eyes open. They decide they want to make pick-it signs and take what they want. EJ then comes back to the headquarters to warn the Glee Club of the impending doom. They hug him extensively, saying they missed him. He tells them what happened and they tell him why Sonic isn't there. The Organics come to EJ's original house, and beg for mercy. Soon, the gang gets EJ back, and the organics give him back for Cutesie. They happily give him Cutesie, who is later revealed to be an organic raccoon. They then go to Sonic, who is still mad at them. Seeing that they brought EJ back, he happily forgives them. EJ explains he's glad to be back, making Sonic pull off his beard. Category:Science Fiction